


Unexpected

by alistoney



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: College AU, Drum Major Magnus, Drunk Alec, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, House Party, Lacrosse, M/M, Marching Band, chemistry major magnus, drunk magnus, lacrosse player Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: Magnus and Alec have never gotten along. Magnus is drum major for the school’s marching band and Alec is the lacrosse team’s captain. The two groups have been in a full out tug of war over the practice field on Tuesday and Thursday nights since their freshman year and Alec almost always wins because apparently athletes are more important than the band.So what happens when Magnus is forced to share a table with Alec Lightwood during midterms season?





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is 100% self indulgent. For anyone who has read any of my other writing, you know that I have an obsession with college aus, band, and rivalries so this is just a mix of all my favorite things. I hope you enjoy this because I really enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Thank you to the most amazing, wonderful, awesome beta in the world: [Catastrokey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastrokey/pseuds/Catastrokey)

Magnus walks into Java Jones, his favorite coffee shop for studying, to find it completely packed. 

He feels his heart drop, the only empty seat in the whole shop is a seat at a table for two in the corner of the shop.

Only problem?

Alec Lightwood, the bane of Magnus’ existence  _ and _ his mortal enemy, is sitting in the other chair at the table.

He  _ needs  _ to study for this midterm and he walked  _ all  _ the way over here. He doesn’t have the motivation to walk all the way back to his apartment. And he’ll just end up lying in bed on his phone if he  _ does  _ go back.

He and Alec have never gotten along. Magnus is drum major for the school’s marching band and Alec is the lacrosse team’s captain. The two groups have been in a full out tug of war over the practice field on Tuesday and Thursday nights and Alec almost  _ always _ wins because apparently, athletes are more important than the band. And, to make it worse, the bastard takes ages to get off the field so the band can use it after them. Because he’s a giant  _ asshole _ . Magnus hates him with his entire soul.

But there literally isn’t anywhere else to sit and Magnus  _ needs  _ to study so he sighs in resignation and slides into the seat in front of Alec.

Alec looks up as Magnus sits down and furrows his brows in confusion.

“What the hell?”

Magnus holds up a finger to shush him before anything escalates.

“Look, I’m just as against this as you are but I walked all the way over here and there isn’t anywhere else to sit and I really need to pass this midterm so I’d appreciate it if you could  _ not _ be an asshole for once in your life.”

Magnus is expecting a fight or at least a sarcastic retort, but Alec just nods his head and goes back to whatever he’d been doing.  

They end up studying in a comfortable silence that Magnus hadn’t expected at all.

Alec keeps his stuff on his side of the table and he doesn’t do anything annoying like click his pen obnoxiously. Magnus actually gets work done and finds that he’s enjoying the companionable silence between the two of them. He sneaks looks up at Alec every so often and is surprised to find that when he’s deep in thought and not acting like a dick he’s actually very beautiful. He taps his pen against his lip when he’s thinking and his brows furrow cutely as he writes in his notebook. Magnus doesn’t know why, but he finds it endearing. He starts at the thought. This is the person he  _ hates with his entire being _ . He  _ can’t  _ find him cute. That’s not allowed.

Magnus is even more surprised when Alec gets up to get more coffee and he comes back with two cups.

Magnus sends him a confused look and he blushes slightly before shrugging and placing the cup down on Magnus’ side of the table without saying a word.

Magnus stares at the offering for an embarrassing amount of time as he tries to figure out whether this is all an elaborate setup and Alec is trying to poison him.

“For you,” Alec’s voice comes a few moments later and Magnus looks up to find that he’s smiling slightly at him and gesturing at the cup.

Magnus cuts off the  _ what the fuck _ that threatens to burst out of his mouth and smiles back at Alec, grabbing the cup and sending Alec a teasing smile.

“You better not be trying to poison me Lightwood.”

Alec rolls his eyes and doesn’t say anything.

Magnus takes a sip of the liquid and hums in content when he finds that it’s hot chocolate.

He misses the way that Alec hides a pleased smile into his hand at the reaction.

***

The next week Magnus is back in Java Jones again. It’s still full and Alec still has the table for two in the corner. Magnus wonders how early he gets here that he’s able to get a spot.

Magnus takes a deep breath before making his way to Alec’s table. He’d gotten a lot done last time, hopefully, that wasn’t a one time experience and Alec won’t be an asshole today.

He hovers by the table a second and looks at Alec, not sure whether he should ask to sit or just sit down.

Alec looks up at him through his eyelashes and his lips quirk up ever so slightly before he turns back to his work.

Magnus takes it as an invitation and sets his things down on the other side of the table.

As he’s getting his laptop out of his bag he sees Alec’s eyes flick over to him. Magnus locks eyes with him as he finishes pulling the laptop out and setting it on the table. Surprisingly, Alec doesn’t break the eye contact.

He doesn’t say anything, just pushes his half-finished muffin to Magnus’ side of the table before breaking their eye contact and going back to whatever he’s doing.

Magnus stares for a second before picking the muffin up and breaking a piece off to eat.

As he sets the muffin back between them he tilts his head consideringly and wonders if he’s been wrong about Alexander Lightwood all this time.

***

The rest of the week ends up going smoothly for Magnus and he even manages to secure the Thursday practice slot. To say the least he’s in a surprisingly cheery mood, despite being yelled at by the directors about his conducting and having to run a three-hour rehearsal. 

Magnus has just climbed onto the podium to do another run through of the show when he sees Alec and his team making their way down the hill to the field. He groans under his breath as they stop on the edge of the field, dropping their equipment on the sidelines and staring impatiently at the band.

They haven’t dropped their things in the way of the band’s stuff for once, but their impatient stares and chatter are still distracting to the band. Magnus is annoyed but is surprised to find that it’s not as much as he usually would be. Maybe it’s the fact that the rest of his week has gone so well. Maybe it’s the way that Alec shushes the team before turning to look at Magnus with raised eyebrows.

“You’re a jerk,” Magnus calls down to Alec. There’s no bite behind the words and he knows Alec can tell from the way his eyes sparkle with mirth.

“Hey, at least I don’t take a ridiculous amount of sugar with my coffee,” Alec retorts with an absolutely devilish grin. Magnus almost falls off the podium altogether.

“Fuck you Lightwood,” Magnus says with a roll of his eyes, but he’s smiling.

He sees both the lacrosse team and the band staring between the two of them in bewilderment. Both groups are used to the two of them throwing insults at one another but never with the amount of silly teasing that’s going on right now. Magnus is surprised himself, he doesn’t have any idea what’s going on.

Alec gives him a smirk and Magnus flips him off before calling the band to attention for the runthrough, pretending that he can’t feel Alec’s eyes on him the whole time.

***

The next week, Magnus goes to Java Jones again even though Cat has said she’d save him a spot in the library if he wanted. He doesn’t know why he’s choosing to study with Alec, who he doesn’t even like, over his  _ best _ friend. He’s realized by this point in his life that it’s best not to question his own stupid decisions.

It’s still midterm season so Java Jones is still packed. Magnus smiles when he sees that Alec’s little table still has a seat open and he makes his way over to it.

Alec isn't doing work today. Instead, he has a book laying on the table and seems to be completely enraptured. He doesn’t even see Magnus approach.

Magnus takes the time where Alec doesn’t notice him to look him over.

He’s wearing a dark green sweater that looks invitingly soft. Magnus has to resist the urge to reach out and touch. His hair doesn’t look like it’s been made and is hanging over his forehead as he pours over whatever he’s reading. The part that really gets Magnus is the soft smile that dances on Alec’s lips.

Magnus has seen Alec smile before. Has been on the receiving end of cocky smirks and devilish grins for the better part of two years. And more recently, small half smiles when he looks up from his work to look at Magnus.

But Magnus has never seen this look before. A look so soft that Magnus almost feels like he’s intruding by looking.

Magnus clears his throat to announce his presence before he can think too much about how that soft smile is endearingly beautiful.

Alec startles and looks up at Magnus with wide eyes. He puts his finger on his page in the book before closing it and looking up at Magnus expectantly.

“Yes?” he asks, managing to look cocky even as his cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

Magnus rolls his eyes and points to the empty chair in front of Alec.

“Can I sit?”

Alec’s lips quirk up slightly to one side and he tilts his head before nodding.

“Go ahead.”

It’s probably the most civilized conversation they’ve ever had.

Magnus makes himself comfortable in front of Alec and tries not to smile when Alec pushes the uneaten cookie that was on the table towards him.

Magnus picks up the cookie as he pulls out his notebook when he realizes something.

He looks back up at Alec, who is opening his book again and Magnus grins evilly.

“Alexander?” he asks, and Alec’s eyes widen as he moves his gaze to Magnus.

“What?” Alec asks, a tinge of annoyance to his voice. Magnus keeps grinning, if this had been anyone else, he might have felt bad about not letting them read in peace. But it’s Alec, and Alec has annoyed Magnus enough for the past 2 years that Magnus thinks this is warranted.

“Did you buy this cookie  _ for  _ me? Were you  _ waiting  _ for me to come join you?”

Magnus waves the cookie around and grins wider when Alec flushes. So he had been correct.  _ Wonderful _ .

“No,” Alec answers quickly and drops his eyes back down to his book.

Magnus leans across the table slightly so that he can meet Alec’s eyes again, even as Alec tries valiantly to avoid his gaze.

“You  _ did _ ,” Magnus says gleefully and leans back in his chair in satisfaction.

Alec looks at him with pursed lips and annoyed eyes.

“Fine I did, and now I’m regretting it.”

Alec glares and Magnus just grins back. Annoying Alec is much too amusing.

“I knew it!” He says in delight, before finally taking a bite of the cookie.

He looks back at Alec whose cheeks are still flushed and adds a “Thanks,” smiling when Alec’s lips quirk up in a hint of a smile and he nods.

Magnus turns back to his work but gets distracted when he notices that instead of being immersed in his book like before, Alec keeps sneaking glances at him.

Apparently, if they aren’t both working, Alec doesn’t know how to not be annoying.

After the fourth or fifth time it happens, Magnus sets his pen down and raises his eyebrows at Alec.

“What?” he asks, folding his arms over his chest.

Alec has the decency to look slightly apologetic as he sets his book down and turns his attention fully to Magnus.

“Sorry, just- um, what are you working on?”

Magnus tilts his head and uncrosses his arms. He hadn’t expected that.

“Biochem,” Magnus says, “Why?”

Alec ignores the question and asks one of his own.

“You’re a chemistry major?”

“Yup,” Magnus replies even though he has no idea why they’re having this conversation. They’ve known each other for 2 years and Alec’s never been interested in his life before.

“My sisters into chemistry too,” Alec says with a warm smile, similar to the one he had on his face when he had been reading.

Magnus almost doesn’t hear what Alec says next because he’s stunned by how beautiful it is.

“She does forensic chemistry here. Maybe you know her? Her name’s Isabelle.”

Magnus can’t help but smile back at Alec and the enthusiasm in his voice as he talks about his sister. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Alec look so relaxed and happy.

“I can’t say that I do,” Magnus answers, “though she seems like someone I’d like. Us chemists stick together.”

Magnus winks and laughs when Alec blushes slightly.

Magnus watches as Alec moves the book aside and leans his elbows on the table. He places his head in his hands and when he looks up at Magnus through his eyelashes Magnus almost drops his pencil.

It isn’t fair that Alec Lightwood is so attractive. Especially when Magnus is supposed to hate him.

“Izzy, my sister, she actually works here at Java Jones.” Alec goes on, reminding Magnus that they’re having a conversation and he can’t keep staring at Alec without it looking kind of creepy.

“So  _ that’s  _ how you always manage to get a seat here.” 

Alec rolls his eyes and Magnus is reminded why he hates him again. Thank god for it too, Magnus was starting to think he might actually  _ like  _ Alec Lightwood and that just wouldn’t do.

“No, I don’t need her to save me a seat. I’m a morning person so I just get up early and get here right as they’re opening.”

Magnus rolls his eyes back at Alec in annoyance. Of course, Alec is perfect and gets up early to get a good spot for studying. Of  _ course _ .

Despite his annoyance, Magnus somehow ends up telling Alec all about his roommates Cat, Ragnor and Raphael and their increasingly creative ways to get him out of bed in the morning.

Alec’s eyes light up as he listens to the stories and the small giggles he laughs into his hands make Magnus smile softly.

Magnus hasn’t gotten a clue how this happened. He and Alec Lightwood sharing a table and somehow not tearing each other’s throats out, but he might just like it.

***

When Magnus shows up to practice that Tuesday night and finds the entire Lacrosse team already there, the small amount of respect that Magnus has started to harbor for Alec completely disappears. 

Alec is stretching on the side of the field and Magnus deliberately ignores the way his shorts ride up as he bends forward.

“What the  _ hell _ ?” Magnus demands when he makes it to where Alec is.

Alec startles and almost falls onto the ground and Magnus would probably feel bad about it if Alec Lightwood hadn’t just stolen his field.

Once Alec has regained his balance he tilts his head and looks confusedly at Magnus.

“What are you doing here?”

Alec doesn’t even look a little bit sorry for stealing the field when  _ Magnus  _ has it reserved. Magnus can’t believe he has the audacity to look confused of all things.

“What am  _ I  _ doing here?” he asks incredulously, “What are  _ you _ doing here? The band has the field reserved till 8:30.”

At that, Alec has the decency to at least look a little guilty. Magnus crosses his arms and stares defiantly up at him.

“I thought they’d have informed you,” Alec says softly, eyes darting from Magnus’ eyes, down to the floor.

Magnus huffs and rolls his eyes. He’s starting to lose his patience.

“Inform me of what?” Magnus asks through gritted teeth.

Alec stares at him a moment with wide eyes. The silence stretching just long enough that Magnus starts to notice the gold flecks in his eyes before Alec speaks again.

“I talked to the Athletics Department and they let me switch the times. We have a game tomorrow and-“

Magnus sees red and suddenly he’s grabbed Alec by the bicep and is dragging him to the Athletics Department  across the street, without even actually thinking about it.

Magnus throws the doors to the office open, muttering a string of curses at Alec as he does so. 

Alec lets himself be pulled into the office but it doesn’t stop him from sending a murderous glare at Magnus as he’s dragged alongside him. Magnus hates him with his entire being.

Alec has no right to be angry when he went behind Magnus’ back and fucking  _ stole _ his practice slot. And Magnus had thought they were starting to become friends. Obviously, Alec didn’t get the memo. 

The man at the desk looks suspiciously between the two of them as Magnus storms the desk.

“Yes?” he asks and Magnus slams his hand down onto the desk.

“Could you please pull up the reservation for Brocelind Field from 6 to 8:30,” Magnus asks the man as politely as he can in his current state.

The man nods and Magnus turns to lean against the desk with his arms crossed.

He glares at Alec and Alec glares right back and that’s how they spend the next few minutes it takes the man to pull up the reservation.

When he finds it, he turns the computer around so they can both see.

Magnus’ anger intensifies when he sees  _ Alec Lightwood: Lacrosse team practice  _ written in the 6 pm practice slot.

“I told you,” Alec says, frustration evident in his tone, “I got them to switch the times. We need tonight to practice.”

Magnus ignores him and turns to face the man at the counter.

“That’s not fair. Please, you have to change it back,” Magnus tells him even as Alec protests behind him.

“I’m sorry that’s what the reservation says. I can’t change it,” the man says, lifting his hands in surrender.

Alec sends Magnus an  _ I told you so  _ look and Magnus almost punches him right then and there. He takes a deep breath to calm himself but before he can explain to the man that he had reserved the field first, Alec is already talking.

“We’re on a winning streak and tomorrow’s game is really important. We’re playing our rivals and we’ve never beaten them I-“

“I don’t fucking care,” Magnus cuts him off and storms back out the door.

_ Fuck Alec Lightwood. _

When he gets back to the field Magnus is greeted with the sight of the band and lacrosse team standing along the sidelines. They’re all yelling unintelligibly at one another. Magnus almost laughs when he sees Jace Wayland, the team’s star player, take a tentative step back from Tessa who is no doubt verbally ripping him to shreds.

“What the hell?” Comes Alec’s voice from behind him and Magnus rolls his eyes.

“This is your fault,” Magnus mutters and walks into the middle of the chaos before Alec can reply.

He shoulders his way to the front of the group to Tessa. When he gets there, he places a hand on Tessa’s shoulder and raises his voice.

“As much as I’d love to see you guys take the lacrosse team down, and I no doubt know you can, I don’t really want to have to explain that many missing people to the campus police.”

The lacrosse team glares at him for the comment but they don’t engage. Tessa must’ve really been going all out on them. Magnus internally smirks at the thought.

“Change of plans. We’re going to have a music rehearsal back in the band building.”

Magnus herds the band back away from the field and flips the lacrosse boys off over his shoulder. The band’s roars and whoops of approval almost lets him forget about the fact that this means they’ll only have one more outdoor rehearsal before their performance on Saturday.

***

“Magnus, calm down,” Cat laughs from where she’s sitting on the couch in their living room. 

“I can’t,” Magnus snaps, throwing down his bag and going to the kitchen to noisily make himself some coffee. God knows he needs it after he had to try and explain to his band director that it wasn’t his fault that their rehearsal had been relocated.

He slams his mug down and glares at Cat as she follows him into the kitchen.

“Fuck Alec Lightwood. Fuck lacrosse. Fuck the stupid extracurriculars department.”

“What did he do this time?” Cat asks and Magnus knows she’s trying not to smile.

Magnus slumps onto a stool and lays his head on his hands.

“He used his stupid sports privilege to steal the field even though I had it reserved already. And then Director Herondale decided to blame  _ me  _ for it.”

Magnus groans into his hand when he thinks of the conversation again. He’d tried to convince the director that it had been Alec’s fault, that Magnus had made the reservation, but it wasn’t like he could just outright say Alec Lightwood is a cocky privileged dickhead.

Cat pulls Magnus’ mug towards herself and pulls out a chamomile tea bag.

“You need tea, not coffee,” Cat announces and runs her hand soothingly through Magnus’ hair.

Magnus feels some of the tension in his shoulder sooth at that, and he leans into the touch.

“This is why you’re my favorite,” he murmurs into his arms as he slips his eyes closed and lets the sounds of Cat making tea steal the remaining amount of stress out of his limbs.

***

A few days later Magnus ends up at Java Jones again. He’d debated just going to a library so he wouldn’t have to see Alec but that felt too much like letting Alec win. And Magnus, under no circumstances, was going to let Alec know he had gotten under his skin. 

So he braces himself and slides into the empty seat across from Alec.

Alec looks up when Magnus sits down and he offers a small smile. Magnus almost smiles back at him automatically but then he remembers he’s still mad at Alec so he glares instead.

Magnus spends the next half hour working on textbook problems while ignoring Alec’s little worried looks every few minutes. He’s just finished his second page of problems when Alec clears his throat meaningfully.

Magnus ignores him. He’s not going to interact with Alec. Not after what he did.

A few seconds later Magnus hears Alec take a deep breath. He steels himself for whatever is going to come out of his mouth.

He’s surprised when Alec’s voice is soft and hesitant, “Magnus, I’m not good at apologies, but I’m sorry.”

Magnus doesn’t look up from his book but he’s not paying attention to any of the problems anymore.

“Continue.”

“I’m really sorry?” Alec tries and Magnus almost scoffs at the half-assed apology but when he chances a look up at Alec he looks like he’s genuinely trying. He’s biting his lip and his eyes are clearly sincere. It causes Magnus’ lips to quirk up involuntarily.

It’s obvious that Alec  _ wants  _ to apologize correctly. He just doesn’t know how. So Magnus helps him.

“For?” he prompts, shutting his textbook and turning his full attention to Alec.

Alec looks relieved and he bites his lip again before he starts talking.

“I know what I did was a dick move. I was stressed about our game and was under a lot of pressure. But that didn’t give me the right to use the fact that the school favors us over you to steal the field spot. I’m sorry.”

When Alec finishes he stares unmoving. It looks like he might not even be breathing.

Magnus is still a little mad but Alec’s apology had been surprisingly genuine. He’s about to reply when Alec ducks down and pulls a piece of paper out of his backpack. He places it in front of Magnus and smiles one of those soft smiles that Magnus has just started to be on the receiving end of.

Magnus looks down at the paper and his eyes widen when he sees that it’s a print out of the field schedule for the next two weeks. The band is signed up for the 6 pm slot all four Tuesdays and Thursdays.

“You-“ he starts and then cuts himself off because he doesn’t actually know what to say.

Alec smiles again and Magnus looks up at him in amazement.

“After what I did, it’s the least I could do,” Alec shrugs and Magnus feels himself smile before he can stop himself. He tries to morph it into something more like a glare but he’s pretty sure he’s not successful.

“Thank you,” he says softly, picking up the paper and looking up at Alec through his eyelashes, “you’re forgiven.”

Alec’s grin becomes blinding and Magnus can’t even pretend to glare at him when he looks like sunshine personified.

Instead of being caught openly staring at the way Alec’s eyes shine with happiness and what is probably relief, Magnus turns back to his textbook and tries to concentrate.

Alec takes that as his cue to pull out his own books and set them on the table.

That’s when Magnus realizes that Alec hadn’t had any work out when Magnus had arrived.

“I still hate you though,” Magnus mutters because he doesn’t know how to deal with the swooping feeling in his stomach at the thought that Alec had probably been sitting and waiting for Magnus. Waiting to  _ apologize _ .

Alec laughs, loud and bright over the noise in the shop.

“I still hate you too, Magnus Bane.”

***

“And Alec Lightwood just gave up the practice spot for two weeks? Just like that?” Tessa weaves expertly through the throngs of people setting up their instruments as she talks, Magnus walking beside her.

“Yup, he even  _ apologized _ ,” Magnus tells her.

Dot, another one of Magnus’ band friends, looks up from putting together her saxophone.

“Alec Lightwood apologized to you? The world must be ending,” she says dramatically and grins when Magnus laughs.

Magnus rolls his eyes at her and sits down on the sidelines with his friends. He doesn’t have an instrument that needs to be put together or warmed up and he’d already had his meeting with the directors about what needs to get done this rehearsal so he’s really just got free time till they start doing run throughs.

“Cat told me the two of them regularly share a table at Java Jones,” Tessa says, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively and hitting Magnus’ shoulder with her own. Her eyes are sparkling with mischief and Magnus rolls his eyes affectionately at her.

“You willingly spend time with Alec? Regularly?” Dot asks, the same mischief that he’d see in Tessa’s eyes, bright in hers. Fuck Cat and her need to tell Tessa everything. Especially when it involves Magnus. He’d like to keep his stupid bad decision of studying with Alec to himself thank you very much.

“He’s not that bad when he’s not trying to steal our field,” Magnus says, knowing he can’t get out of talking about this, “he’s um,” Magnus pauses, “he’s got a nice smile.”

Magnus freezes when the words leave his lips. Because that was  _ not  _ what was supposed to come out of his mouth.

He was supposed to say something generic. Something like, he doesn’t have terrible taste in coffee. Or he reads an awful lot for an athlete. Not that he has a nice smile. Magnus does not need anyone to know about the stupid feelings he gets that he doesn’t know how to name when Alec smiles that stupid beautiful smile at him.

He groans when both Tessa and Dot’s eyes light up.

“Does someone have a crush?” Dot asks him and Magnus glares at her.

“No. I don’t. I still hate him,” Magnus protests and flops onto the ground in defeat when neither of them look convinced.

A hush falls over the band a moment later, and Magnus props himself up on his elbows to try and see what they’re all looking at.

He freezes when he sees Alec standing near the stairs that lead down to the field.

_ What the hell? _

“Speak of the devil,” Tessa mutters under her breath next to him.

Magnus’ heart beats a little bit faster in his chest, though he’d never admit it. What was Alec doing here?

Magnus stands up from the ground and walks over to Alec. The rest of the band starts chatting again but he can tell most of them are curious about what Alec is doing here.

“You better not be here to tell me you’ve changed your mind about the practice slot,” Magnus calls out once he’s close enough for Alec to hear.

Alec just grins and leans against the stairs’ railing. He’s wearing a hoodie and jeans rather than the workout gear he wears to practice and everything about him looks frustratingly soft.

“Don’t worry about us. We won our game so Coach gave the team the week off. We need it to recover from midterms anyway,” Alec says, pushing off the railing to come stand closer to Magnus.

Magnus tilts his head in confusion. If Alec doesn’t have practice this week and he’s not here to go back on his promise. What  _ is  _ he doing here?

“Then why are you here?” he asks.

Alec looks down at Magnus and worries his bottom lip between his teeth. If Magnus didn’t know any better, he’d think Alec was nervous.

“I um- I wanted to watch?” His voice tilts up at the end of the sentence making it sound more like a question and he looks down at Magnus with wide eyes. Magnus startles when he realizes that he actually  _ is  _ nervous.

“Oh,” he says dumbly, because he hadn’t been expecting Alec to want to watch his practice, let alone be nervous about asking him to watch. What the hell is going on? 

He shakes his head once to clear it before smiling wide and teasing.

“I’ll show you what a  _ real _ practice looks like.”

Alec seems to relax at the teasing and rolls his eyes. Magnus is glad for it, he doesn’t know how to deal with an adorable nervous Alec, but  _ this  _ he knows how to respond to.

He turns and sends a wink over his shoulder. He’s going to put on a damn good show. Alec Lightwood won’t know what hit him.

When he gets back to the band he’s got a giddy smile on his face as he assures them they don’t have to worry about Alec and then gives them a lengthy pep talk about showing him just how good they are.

They warm up normally and have to learn the last few sets of drill for their show on Saturday but once Magnus calls to do a full run through of the show for the first time, everyone seems to come alive.

Magnus doesn’t know how it happens but everyone seems to click perfectly in that moment. Maybe it’s the fact that they have something to prove. Maybe it was Magnus’ pep talk. Maybe it is just pure luck. Magnus doesn’t know, but he does know that they perform beautifully.

When the last notes fade into the darkening sky and Magnus drops his hands, he hears the sound of applause coming from the stairs.

When Magnus turns, he sees Alec at the top of the steps where he can see the whole field. And he’s  _ clapping _ .

Even from up on the podium Magnus can see the way his eyes twinkle in the evening light. When Alec sees that he has Magnus’ attention he grins wider and cups his hands over his mouth.

“Encore!” He calls. Magnus feels something giddy rise up in his chest as he sends Alec a nod and calls the band back to attention.

***

Magnus walks into Java Jones with two textbooks and frustration building under his skin. His apartment had been too loud to work in because Ragnor and Raphael had been bickering about how to properly make french toast and the library had been too eerily quiet for him to concentrate. 

Java Jones is considerably less packed than it has been the past few weeks and Magnus chalks that down to the fact that midterms have just finished and people are probably recovering. That doesn’t mean Magnus doesn’t still have work though.

He lets his eyes flit around the room, empty tables and chairs, until his eyes land on Alec’s table in the corner.

He stares at the empty spot in front of Alec for a moment before he sighs and turns to a table on the other side of the room and sits down at it. It would be stupid to sit with Alec when there were so many other empty seats he tells himself and ignores the disappointment in his gut. After all, they still hate each other.

He can’t help but miss Alec’s calming presence in front of him as he pulls out his notebook and a pen.

Magnus tries to concentrate. He really does. It just feels odd without Alec there in front of him. Magnus can’t help but glance across the shop at Alec every few moments. He seems to be writing some sort of paper on his laptop but Magnus can tell something’s distracting him.

Magnus doesn’t think Alec has noticed him, but he can tell that the furrowed brow that is indicative of Alec being deeply concentrated is nowhere to be found. He wonders when the hell he’d learned how to read Alec Lightwood so well.

After about twenty minutes of Magnus neglecting his work in favor of sneaking glances at an equally distracted Alec Lightwood, he sees a woman walk over to Alec’s table.

Magnus doesn’t think he’s ever seen her before but she looks familiar somehow. She has long dark hair that tumbles over her shoulders and twinkling mischievous eyes as she flops into the chair in front of Alec.  _ Magnus’  _ chair.

Alec looks up when she sits down and Magnus sees her mouth curve up into a wide smile. That’s when Magnus realizes why she looks so familiar. The smile is the same as Alec’s. Wider and more teasing than Alec’s small soft quirks of lips, but the same nonetheless. She must be Alec’s sister, Isabelle.  

They’re too far away for Magnus to hear anything that they’re saying but he smiles at the way Alec seems to relax in her presence.

Isabelle rolls her eyes and hits Alec playfully in the shoulder and Magnus chuckles under his breath as Alec glares at her in a way that only an older brother would be able to manage.

Isabelle crossed her arms and raises her eyebrows as if she’s challenging Alec to something and then Alec stands up. Magnus’ eyes widen when Alec turns towards where he’s sitting and hastily drops his gaze back down to his books.

He tries desperately to figure out what problem he’d been on and prays that Alec hadn’t seen him obviously staring at him.

Any hope that Alec hadn’t noticed dissipates when Magnus hears footsteps next to his table and then Alec is in the seat in front of him.

“You didn’t sit with me,” Alec states before Magnus can even think of saying anything.

Magnus freezes in shock for a second. So Alec  _ had  _ noticed him. Could that have been why he had been so distracted?

“It wasn’t crowded,” Magnus replies, watching as Alec bites his lip and searches his face.

“But it’s our thing.” Alec’s eyes are wide and earnest as he looks at Magnus. Magnus doesn’t think he’s ever seen that look on his face before. Something soft and fond makes its way into Magnus’ chest at the fact that Alec wanted Magnus to sit with him just as much as Magnus had wanted to go and sit with Alec. It hadn’t just been a convenience thing. Maybe the first time had been. But not the countless times after that. Magnus had come to enjoy Alec’s quiet presence, his pretty smiles, and his stupid baked offerings.

“I thought we hated each other?” Magnus smirks even as he closes his book and slides it back into his backpack.

Alec rolls his eyes and leads Magnus back to his table. Magnus can tell that he’s biting his lip to hold back a smile.

“We do.”

***

“To an amazing show!” Dot cheers and giggles as everyone taps their plastic cups together. 

It’s Saturday night and their show had gone almost as perfectly as it had when Alec had watched on Tuesday. Tessa had suggested going out to celebrate and so Magnus had dragged the band as well as Cat, Raphael, and Ragnor to a house party.

The alcohol thrumming through his veins has Magnus pleasantly buzzed and he laughs as Dot and Tessa start to sway and sing the music from the show as loud as they can while Ragnor and Raphael try to look like they didn’t know them. Dot and Tessa always get rowdy when they’re drunk.

Magnus rolls his eyes fondly and ushers Tessa, who is close to falling over, to a couch while Cat guides Dot to sit next to her.

When Magnus turns back around he spots the last person he’d have expected to see.

Alec Lightwood is standing in the corner of the room sipping a drink all alone.

Magnus stares for a long second at the way his jeans cling tight to his legs and how he can see the subtle curves of muscle underneath his t-shirt. In that moment he lets himself acknowledge that Alec Lightwood is hot as  _ fuck _ for the first time. He lets himself believe it’s just the alcohol talking.

“I’ll be right back,” Magnus mutters and starts walking over to where Alec is standing. He resolutely ignores Cat’s knowing look.

“Hiding from someone?” Magnus purrs as he sidles up next to Alec.

Alec startles and almost drops his drink before he flushes and shakes his head.

“No- um- I came here with my siblings but I kind of lost them,” Alec laughs.

His cheeks are pink and the looseness to his body as he speaks tells Magnus that Alec is most probably slightly tipsy.

“Well you can’t just hide in a corner Alexander,” Magnus proclaims, grabbing Alec’s hand and sweeping him out to the backyard.

He doesn’t know what possessed him to grab Alec’s hand. He’s going to blame the alcohol again. He’s  _ also _ going to blame the alcohol for the shiver that runs up his arm when their hands touch.

Outside, they somehow get roped into an intense game of flip cup that goes on for three rounds and then they get dared to shotgun a beer and apparently Alec is just as competitive as Magnus. 

They’re spectacularly drunk by the time they stumble back into the house. All of Magnus’ limbs feel like they’re unattached to his body and the solid weight of Alec’s body leaning into him is a welcome warmth.

Alec is giggling into Magnus’ neck about something related to bees that Magnus doesn’t understand at all but still finds funny anyway.

“I have to pee,” Magnus announces and Alec dissolved into another round of giggles. His hair is a mess and his eyes are wild, pupils blown, when he looks up at Magnus. He’s beautiful. So fucking beautiful. Magnus could look at him for hours on end and not get bored.

“Bathroom’s upstairs,” Alec slurs out and Magnus nods. Yes. Bathroom. He needs to pee. He can admire Alec and his pretty eyes later.

He grabs Alec’s hand because he wants to and because he can and they make the trek upstairs.

Alec pushes open the first door they see and the two of them practically fall in. Magnus feels carpet on his knees and Alec’s breath on the side of his face.

They stay laying on the ground facing each other. Magnus watches the gold flecks in Alec’s eyes flash in and out of focus, mesmerized, until he realizes-

Carpet. Bathrooms don’t have carpet.

“Alexander,” he whispers, tripping over the word, his tongue like a dead weight in his mouth.

“Yes?” Alec whispers back, eyes huge.

“This isn’t the bathroom.” He whispers conspiratorially.

Alec’s eyes widen, “oh my god,” he says in horror and sits up to survey the room.

Magnus follows suit, blinking rapidly when the room seems to spin with the motion.

“This is a bedroom,” Alec finally declares with a decisive nod. Magnus almost descends into giggles again at the fervor with which he announces it.

Magnus doesn’t really feel the need to go to the bathroom anymore so he scoots closer to Alec and drops his head onto his shoulder.

Alec doesn’t say anything for a long time. So long that Magnus almost dozes off to the gentle rise and fall of his breath.

“Wanna know a secret?” Alec finally asks, startling Magnus out of his half-asleep state. He doesn’t pick his head up off of Alec’s shoulder. It’s much too heavy to try and attempt to move.

“What?”

“I don’t actually hate you,” Alec sighs. Magnus licks his lips once and finds the strength to pull his head off Alec’s shoulder and look at him.

His vision is slightly blurry but Alec still looks beautiful as ever. For the first time in two years, Magnus thinks about what it would feel like to kiss him.

He sways close to Alec’s face, smells the alcohol on his breath, and smiles.

“Do  _ you  _ wanna know a secret?” He repeats.

Alec nods.

“I don’t hate you either.”

This time, Alec sways closer. Their lips are a centimeter apart. Magnus can practically taste him on his tongue already.

Except he never does, because someone pushes open the door to the room before he can.

“Goddamnit,” Magnus mutters in exasperation. He refuses to move out of Alec’s space even as the person who interrupted steps into the room.

When Magnus looks up he sees that the person is Jace.

“Go away,” Magnus groans and drops his head into Alec’s chest. Alec giggles and brings his hand up to play with Magnus’ hair.

“Sorry, did I interrupt something?” Jace sounds like he’s trying to hold back a laugh, and Magnus groans into Alec’s chest again.

Alec doesn’t look as annoyed at being interrupted.

“Did you know this isn’t the bathroom?” Alec asks Jace, “It has carpet. That’s how we know.”

Jace laughs and comes over to heave both of them off the ground, even as Magnus protests. He doesn’t want to lean on  _ Jace _ . He wants Alec.

”Both of you are so drunk,” Jace says as Alec almost falls onto the ground again.

“ _ You’re _ drunk,” Magnus tells Jace petulantly. He still hasn’t forgiven him for interrupting them.

“You need to go home,” Jace replies and Magnus rolls his eyes, which kinds of makes his head hurt.

Jace drags the two of them down the stairs, dropping Alec off with Isabelle. Magnus doesn’t let himself be dragged away from Alec until he can blow him a few dozen air kisses that make Alec giggle into Isabelle’s shoulder.

Jace drops Magnus off with Ragnor and he spends the rest of the night thinking about lips he had almost kissed and wide hazel eyes.

***

It’s Tuesday night the next week, and for some reason, Magnus has lingered at the practice field after the band had finished practice. 

He tells himself it’s just because it is a nice night and he doesn’t have any work. That the wind is blowing just right at the top of the hill overlooking the practice field. It has nothing to do with Alec.  

But yet he can’t stop his eyes from following Alec around the field. His legs look even longer in the shorts he wears for practice and it’s much more distracting than Magnus will ever be willing to admit.

As he watches Alec run the practice he smiles at the ease with which he handles the team, the way he so easily maneuvers the lacrosse stick, how every one of his passes make it to their target.

He’d known Alec was good. He  _ is  _ the captain of the team after all. But he’d never seen Alec actually play. He’d been missing out.

Alec had apparently noticed Magnus’ presence at the field at some point during the practice because once the practice is over Alec comes over and flops down onto the grass next to him.

His hair is damp and his skin is slick with sweat. Magnus has to try not to stare.

“What’re you doing here?”

Magnus freezes for a half second before he lays down onto his back and stares up at the sky.

“It’s a nice night,” he says.  _ I was watching you,  _ he thinks.

They hadn’t talked about it since that night. When Magnus had almost kissed Alec and when Alec had almost let him. He doesn’t know what’s gotten into him. He’s supposed to hate Alec. And yet, he can’t help but want it to happen again. Properly.

Something has changed between them because of it. Magnus catches Alec’s eyes lingering on him for longer than usual and there’s a different tension between them. But Alec hasn’t mentioned it and Magus is too confused about what the hell the fucking feeling he gets in his chest everytime Alec looks at him is, to even try and start that conversation.

So they pretend it didn’t happen.

Magnus startles a bit when Alec lays down next to him. His shoulder brushes Magnus’ as he gets comfortable on the ground, sending a spark of warmth up his body. He smells of sweat and grass and something undeniably sweet. Magnus sighs.

“November is my favorite month,” Alec says quietly after a moment, “Fall slowly turning into winter. When it’s too cold to not wear a jacket but not cold enough to wear a scarf or gloves. I don’t know. There’s just something about it that I love.”

Magnus turns his head to look at Alec consideringly. He’s still staring up at the sky. Magnus watches the wind rumple the hair on his forehead.

“I hate the cold,” Magnus says eventually, “I’m already naturally colder than the average person. I don’t need freezing weather, thank you very much.”

Alec laughs softly and turns his head so he can look at Magnus. Magnus stares into hazel and grins slightly.

“Maybe you just need someone to cuddle you,” Alec smirks suggestively, eyes alight.

Magnus stares in shock. Is Alec suggesting he wants to cuddle with Magnus?

Alec’s gaze doesn’t waver but Magnus has no idea how to respond so he sits up abruptly.

“I’m hungry,” he announces.

Alec sits up too and looks down his watch.

“The McDonalds down the street is still open,” Alec says and stands up. He holds out a hand for Magnus to take, smiling when he does.

When Magnus stands he makes the split-second decision not to let go of Alec’s hand. Alec’s hand is warm and Magnus doesn’t want his fingers to freeze, that’s all.

If Alec finds it odd that Magnus doesn’t let go, he doesn’t show it. He just smiles at Magnus and pulls him down the hill to the street.

Magnus buys ice cream and Alec buys chicken nuggets and they slide into a booth in the corner of the shop.

A few minutes into eating, Magnus sees Alec eyeing his ice cream and he sighs dramatically.

“You want some don’t you,” he says, rolling his eyes. Magnus had  _ told  _ him ice cream was the better choice but Alec hadn’t listened.

Alec smiles sweetly and widens his doe eyes. It’s much too cute to be allowed.

“Just one bite.” Alec says, “Promise.”

Magnus narrows his eyes suspiciously. It’s totally not going to be just one bite. Alec’s wide-eyed look is too cute to resist though.

“Fine,” Magnus says, ignoring the way his heart starts beating faster when Alec all but lights up, “but I want a chicken nugget in exchange.”

Alec stares back at Magnus in what can only be described as horror.

“A whole chicken nugget is a way larger portion of my food than one bite of your ice cream is,” he argues, glare in place and arms crossed, “that’s not a fair deal.”

Magnus rolls his eyes and pulls his ice cream towards himself.

“Darling,” he says smoothly, “we both know you aren’t going to only have one bite.”

Magnus doesn’t have the time to think about the implications of calling Alec darling because Alec looks guilty for all of two seconds before he throws his chicken nugget at Magnus and lunges for the ice cream.

Magnus lets out an indignant squawk and scrambles to save his ice cream. 

“You little  _ asshole _ ,” he hisses, dissolving into giggles when Alec looks up at him proudly. As if being called an asshole has made his entire day. Magnus doesn’t understand Alec Lightwood.

Alec manages to get a spoonful of ice cream before Magnus can wrestle it back and in that amount of time they’ve apparently been loud enough to be told to leave.

“This is all your fault,” Alec giggles as they walk out the door.

Magnus turns to him in shock “ _ My  _ fault? I’m not the one who basically dived over the table.”

“If you’d let me have a bite I wouldn’t have had to resort to such methods,” Alec replies breezily and Magnus has to laugh.

Alec ends up walking Magnus home without him even realizing. When they reach the front of his building Magnus narrows his eyes at Alec.

“Did you-“ he starts and is cut off by Alec waving his hand. The look in his eyes makes Magnus shut his mouth. Alec smiles and lingers close to him. For a brief moment, Magnus almost thinks he’s going to kiss him but it doesn’t happen so Magnus must have been imagining it.

Instead, Alec smiles a small smile and nods once.

“I’ll see you later Magnus,” he murmurs, soft and affectionate and Magnus stands staring after his retreating form for much longer than would be considered normal.

After that, it becomes a sort of thing. Alec and Magnus always wait for both their practices to be done and then go wreak havoc on the night. And it always,  _ always _ ends with Alec walking Magnus home.

***

“Alexander,” Magnus smiles as he slides into his seat in front of Alec.

Alec looks up from his work and smiles brightly at Magnus. Their study sessions have become much more amicable since that night in McDonalds. Magnus isn’t sure what exactly changed between them, but he might almost say that they’re friends. He has no idea how that happened.

All he knows is that spending time with Alec always leaves him giddy and he misses Alec when they aren’t together.

“Hey, thank god you’re here. I need a reason to avoid my work,” Alec says and passes over a scone that no doubt Isabelle had brought over. Magnus had finally met her at one of their study sessions a few days ago and she and Magnus had instantly gotten along.

Magnus picks up the scone and grins, “send Isabelle my regards.”

Alec smiles and nods and then leans down to pull something out of his backpack.

“I also have something for you,” he says.

Magnus tilts his head curiously when Alec places something on the table in front of him.

“What’s this?” Magnus asks and Alec grins, eyes bright.

“A ticket to my game on Friday. I was wondering if you wanted to come watch,” Alec says. He’s looking at Magnus with wide, earnest eyes and Magnus probably wouldn’t be able to tell him no even if he wanted to.

“Well, it’s not exactly a ticket. You just need your student ID to get in, but I thought it would be weird to ask without giving you something even though Izzy said it would be fine. And obviously, you don’t have to come if you don’t want to. I just thought maybe since you watch all our practices you’d want to see the real thing.”

Alec is rambling and waving his hands around nervously as he speaks, which Magnus finds strangely endearing. He could watch it for much longer but he doesn’t want Alec to be nervous, so he grabs his hands to still them.

“Alec,” he says, smiling reassuringly when Alec meets his eyes, “I would love to come.”

Alec lets out a long breath and smiles a relieved smile. Magnus gets the urge to lean forward and kiss him, which has been happening a lot recently. He has no idea how to get rid of it. It might be becoming a little bit of a problem.

As he pushes the thought away he realizes that he’s still holding Alec’s hands. Alec doesn’t seem to mind, eyes soft and smile warm but Magnus drops them anyway.

“Better get back to that work you’re avoiding,” Magnus says to distract himself from the way he misses the warmth of Alec’s hands in his.

Alec groans and drops his head into his hands.

“It’s impossible,” he sighs out, “I’ve been trying to figure it out for hours now. Chemistry is  _ not  _ my thing.”

Magnus feels his eyes light up on their own accord.

“Chemistry?” he asks curiously, pulling Alec’ book towards himself and looking down at the problems.

“Yeah, I have to take intro chem for a requirement and it’s impossible. How the hell are you majoring in this?”

Magnus chuckles, slightly distracted as he looks through the problems.

“Izzy usually helps me but she’s busy today. And I’ve stared at it long enough that my head starts spinning whenever I look at the word enthalpy. Or is it entropy? Fuck, what’s the difference?”

Magnus looks up and laughs at the look of pure distraught on Alec’s face. It’s frustratingly adorable.

When Alec sees Magnus laughing at him, his face scrunches up in offense, which is somehow more adorable.

“Hey, don’t laugh at me. Why do they have to be spelled so similarly?”

Alec sighs dramatically and drops his head to the table theatrically. Magnus is surprised. He didn’t know Alec was so dramatic.

“Enthalpy is heat related. Entropy is disorder,” Magnus laughs, and watches as Alec’s shoulders shake in silent laughter. He doesn’t pick his head up off the table though.

“I’m going to fail chemistry and have to drop out of college. There is so much entropy going on here right now,” Alec says into the table. 

“Calm down drama queen, you aren’t going to fail chemistry,” Magnus says and turns Alec’s book so it’s laying sideways between them, “not if I can help it.”

Alec peeks up at Magnus with wide eyes, “you’re going to help me?”

Magnus nods decisively, “Of course. I don’t think Izzy wants to be associated with someone who failed chemistry. That would just be embarrassing.” he teases and Alec rolls his eyes as he sits back up in his seat.

“Thank you,” he says sincerely with a barely-there smile.

“Of course, Alexander.”

***

When Magnus shows up for the lacrosse game on Friday night he’s surprised to find Izzy waiting for him at the entrance.

She grins and waves Magnus over to where she’s standing by the line to get into the game. She’s wearing what looks like one of Alec’s jerseys, the Lightwood and number 15 across the back a dead giveaway. Despite how large the jersey is on her, she’s managed to look good in it, by fashionably tucking it into her skinny jeans and adding a flashy belt. Magnus approves.

Izzy loops an arm through Magnus’ and smiles a smile so similar to Alec’s Magnus stares for a second.

“Alec told me to keep an eye on you,” she says, red lips curling up into a smirk.

The idea that Alec sent Izzy to make sure he has a good time warms Magnus’ heart and he has to try not to let the fondness show on his face. Izzy grins knowingly at him anyway.

The two of them show their student IDs to get into the game and then Izzy leads them to the front of the home side bleachers.

Izzy has snacks and she hands them over as she explains how lacrosse works to Magnus. He listens intently and is even starting to think he might be able to follow the game when the team walks out onto the field and Magnus loses any sense of focus he had.

His eyes immediately find Alec. The navy blue and red uniform, making his pale skin stand out. The shorts show off his long muscled legs and hug his hips perfectly. Magnus can’t stop staring.

It seems Izzy notices he’s not paying attention to her anymore, because her voice slowly trails off. Magnus can see her looking at him from the corner of his eye but he doesn’t let his eyes leave Alec.

They stand in silence for a few moments as the game starts and the crowd cheers and Magnus tries not to make it obvious that he’s ogling Alec.

“Oh my god,” Izzy says, breaking the silence a moment later. Magnus can practically hear the smirk in her voice, “you’re totally staring at my brother’s ass.”

Magnus feels his eyes widen and he tears his gaze away from Alec to look at Izzy. He forces himself not to flush at the words and glares down at her.

“Am not,” he says petulantly, even though he knows he’s being the most obvious person in the world. It’s not fair that Alec is so attractive. Especially when he’s wearing a lacrosse uniform.

“You  _ are _ ,” Izzy says, grinning giddily.

“No I’m not,” Magnus insists, and then when Izzy fixes him with a knowing look he sighs in defeat, “It’s a nice ass,” he mutters under his breath.

Izzy cackles next to him and he resolutely ignores her in favor of watching the game.

When Izzy is finished making fun of him, the two of them end up leading the crowd through a series of cheers and chants. It’s Magnus’ idea to end with a chant of Alec’s name as he gains possession of the ball in the last few seconds of the game.

Alec makes the winning shot and Magnus finds himself screaming with the rest of the crowd in celebration. Izzy swings an arm around his shoulder and laughs happily when Magnus sees Alec turn towards the crowd. He feels his breath get caught in his throat when Alec’s eyes land on him and he seems to light up.

His eyes stay locked on Magnus, smile wide and genuine, even as Jace and the rest of his teammates jump onto him in celebration.

Magnus’ returning smile is just as wide.

***

It’s been two weeks since Alec had given Magnus the 6 pm practice slot. So, that Tuesday Magnus trudges to the practice field at 8:30 resigned to being there until almost 11. 

He’s surprised when Alec stops him at the top of the stairs down to the field.

“Wait,” Alec says, pressing a hand to Magnus’ chest and looking at him with excited eyes.

Magnus looks down at his hand questioningly and then back up at Alec’s face, ignoring the shiver the touch sends down his body.

Alec is flushed pink when Magnus locks eyes with him, and he removes his hand hastily. Magnus misses the warmth.

“I have a surprise for you, but I need to cover your eyes,” Alec says, eyes earnest and hopeful, checks still slightly flushed.

Magnus raises an eyebrow at him, “you want me to walk down all those stairs with my eyes covered?” he asks, not because he can’t but because he likes to tease Alec. 

Alec’s grin becomes evil and he steps closer to Magnus.

“I could always carry you down,” he says, eyes alight with mirth. Magnus feels his mouth quirk up into a surprised grin. Apparently, Alec enjoys teasing too.

“Darling, if anyone is the knight in shining armor between the two of us, it’s me.”

Magnus delights in the fond eye roll Alec sends his way. Magnus can tell he’s trying to hold back a laugh.

“Magnus, stop being difficult and just let me cover your eyes.”

Alec’s arms are crossed and he’s looking at Magnus with an expression of faux seriousness that has Magnus giggling.

“Fine,” he relents, biting his lip to stop a smile when Alec lights back up in excitement.

A second later, Alec is stepping behind him and placing his hands over his eyes. The touch is cold, Alec’s hands cool from being out in the November air, but comforting all the same.

He lets Alec guide him down the stairs slowly, letting himself feel the movement of muscles behind his back and grinning slightly. 

When they reach the bottom of the stairs, Alec’s lips brush Magnus’ ear and he pulls his hands away from his eyes.

“Surprise,” Alec whispers, sending a shudder down Magnus’ body.

Alec takes a step away from him and only then is Magnus able to focus on the sight in front of him.

The entire lacrosse team is standing on the sidelines of the field with expectant grins as they look back at Magnus. But that’s not what takes his breath away. Behind the team, the entire field is set up for practice.

Yard markers are set on yard lines, the drum major podium has been set up in front of the field, and all of the front ensemble instruments are set up and in their proper spots.

Magnus turns to Alec with wide eyes.

“You-how did you?” he asks in awe, not even able to fully form a sentence. Alec had gotten his entire team to set up the field for him. And they’re somehow done it  _ perfectly _ .

“I’ve watched enough of your practices to know that you and a few others always get here before rehearsal to set up and it takes you at least 20 minutes,” Alec starts, eyes bright and hopeful. Magnus can’t stop staring at him in awe.

“I wanted to do something for you,” Alec continues, stepping back into Magnus’ space, “and well, I didn’t know exactly how to set it up, but Tessa helped us so that we did it right.”

Magnus spares a second of thought to grill Tessa, who hated the lacrosse team and Alec almost as much as Magnus did, about how she ended up helping them. But most of his brain is full of an overwhelming surge of affection for this boy in front of him who went through the trouble of setting up his entire field just because he wanted to do something nice for Magnus.

“Alexander Lightwood, you are too much,”  he breathes out, grinning when Alec beams.

The lights from the field reflect in his eyes and his smile lights up his whole face, making him look impossibly beautiful. In that moment, Magnus is startled by the fact that he very much wants to kiss him. He wonders if Alec would let him. If he’d be as willing to kiss Magnus back as he was that night that they refuse to talk about.

He doesn’t get the chance to find out because Tessa walks up to the two of them with a wide smile a half a second before Magnus can make a decision.

“Surprised?” she asks with a smirk.

“I-“ he cuts himself off and both Tessa and Alec laugh.

“You’ve rendered him speechless. That’s a tough feat,” Tessa tells Alec with bright eyes and Magnus can only watch as one of his best friends high fives Alec Lightwood, their  _ supposed _ mortal enemy.

“Who are you and what have you done to the real Tessa?” Magnus demands and narrows his eyes when both Alec and Tessa laugh.

“You mean the one that hates me?” Alec asks, voice light and teasing. Magnus gets distracted by the shadows that fall across his face for a second before Tessa starts talking again.

“She decided that anyone who was willing to go through all this trouble for you deserved a second chance.”

Magnus watches with a fond smile as Alec blushes at her words and drops his head bashfully.

Affection sits deep in his gut as Alec chances a look back up at him and offers a soft smile.

“Thank you, Alexander.”

***

Alec is waiting for Magnus at the top of the hill after practice in what has become their routine. 

He smiles lazily up at Magnus when he approaches and Magnus smiles back, the awe over what Alec had done earlier still alight in his veins.

“Thank you again for setting up,” Magnus says softly as he sits down next to him on the grass.

Alec’s arm moves behind his back and Magnus relaxes into it, resting his head onto Alec’s shoulder with a sigh. It’s cold out today and Magnus’ jacket is no match for Alec’s body heat against the chilly breeze.

After a moment Alec lays his head on Magnus’ and lets out a similar sigh. The movement causes Magnus to smile involuntarily, Alec’s hair tickling his cheek and his eyelashes blinking against his skin.

“You guys look amazing. When’s your next show?” Alec asks softly. The awe in his voice tells Magnus he’s being entirely sincere in his praise. Magnus would never have guessed Alec Lightwood, lacrosse team captain, would be so genuinely awed by a marching band; but the sparkle in his eyes as he talks about the show says it all.

“This weekend,” Magnus replies, and then pauses a second in hesitance, “would you like to come watch?”

Alec moves his head from on top of Magnus’ and looks down at him with a radiant smile.

“I’d love to.”

***

Magnus steps onto the field that weekend with fire in his veins and a huge smile on his face. Because Alec was in the crowd watching him and he was going to put on the best goddamn show Alec had ever seen. 

The football stadium is huge so Magnus can’t find Alec in the crowds of people but he knows he’s there all the same and it brings a smile to his face. Cat had texted that her, Raphael, and Ragnor were keeping him company in the stands.

Adrenaline burns through his body as he climbs up onto the podium and starts the show.

And it’s a fucking amazing show if he does say so himself. It might even be more perfect than the first time Alec had watched them perform and they’d excelled purely out of spite. This time it’s as if everyone has fed off of Magnus’ adrenaline and performed the best show of their lives. Magnus is breathing hard by the time they finish and the crowd roars. He wonders if Alec is some sort of good luck charm.

Ragnor, Cat, and Raphael meet him outside the band building after he’s changed with a nice addition: Alec Lightwood.

Magnus is surprised when he walks out to find Raphael and Alec so deep in conversation that they don’t even notice him for a second.

Cat hugs him in congratulations and Ragnor grins at him before Alec looks up and noticed he’s there. Magnus grins as his eyes light up and he bounds over to him.

“Magnus! You were amazing!” He beams, Everyone was amazing. It sounds even better than at rehearsals. And the song you played in the stands-“

He’s rambling excitedly but Magnus stops paying attention. He’s too enraptured by the excited glint in his eyes and the way he has his hand curled around Magnus’ arm as he speaks.

Ragnor locks eyes with Magnus and grins knowingly. Magnus resists the urge to glare at him.

“He kept trying to throw the streamers that were meant for touchdowns every time you guys finished a song,” Ragnor says shaking his head, eyes still locked on Magnus. He doesn’t look annoyed though, rather immensely fond. Magnus is taken aback by how quickly Ragnor and even Raphael had taken a liking to Alec. They usually didn’t like new people.

Magnus tilts his head and looks consideringly at Alec. He never thought in a million years Alec would meet his best friends, let alone  _ get along  _ with them. If Alec notices Magnus staring at him he doesn’t say anything, just keeps gushing on about the show until Cat announces that they’re heading home.

Magnus looks away from Alec long enough to glance at Cat, Ragnor, and Raphael and his eyes are quickly pulled back to Alec a moment later.

Alec is looking back at Magnus with a soft smile and affection bright in his eyes. Magnus doesn’t want to say goodbye to him just yet.

“I’ll catch you guys later,” Magnus calls to his friends without thinking about it.

All three of them send him matching smirks and Magnus glares at them. He has the worst friends.

“Have fun,” Cat sings and winks over her shoulder as she walks past Magnus and Alec. Magnus tries extremely hard not to blush and to his surprise Alec giggles.

“You think them making fun of me is amusing?” Magnus asks in faux offense as he starts walking down the street in the opposite direction his friends had gone.

“I like them,” Alec says with a laugh and bumps their shoulders as they fall into step. An involuntary shiver runs through Magnus’ body at the touch and Alec looks at him questioningly.

“It’s cold,” Magnus says hastily, he isn’t about to explain that Alec touching him had caused that reaction. He  _ is  _ only wearing the t-shirt and shorts he had on under his uniform so it probably  _ was  _ the cold, the touch was just a coincidence. Obviously.

Alec searches his eyes for a moment before he’s shrugging off his leather jacket and draping it over Magnus’ shoulders. Magnus goes warm all over and it’s decidedly not because of the jacket.

“Um, thanks,” he mutters, trying desperately not to do something embarrassing like blush or breathe in the scent of Alec’s cologne from the jacket.

“They like you too. My friends I mean,” Magnus says as he pulls his arms through the sleeves, trying to continue their earlier conversation so he doesn’t keep thinking about how he wants to keep this jacket forever.

Alec doesn’t look at him but Magnus sees him smile to himself, the evening light falling over his profile and highlighting the pride in his eyes.

“How did you do that by the way?” Magnus goes on, when Alec doesn’t look like he’s going to reply, “Ragnor and Raphael don’t usually like new people. Or people in general really.”

Alec snorts and Magnus grins at the way he bites his lip to contain his laugh.

“I didn’t do anything,” Alec answers, stuffing his hands into his pockets and turning to look at Magnus properly, “I just got excited about the band and talked a little bit about Izzy and-“ he cuts himself off abruptly and turns away again.

Magnus looks at him, confused, but he doesn’t push.

A moment later Alec takes a deep breath, as if he’s steeling himself for the repercussions of what he’s about to say, “and I talked about you,” he says on a rushed exhale as if he wants to get rid of the words as fast as he can.

Magnus takes in the words and studies Alec’s face for a moment. His cheeks are tinged pink and his eyelashes cast shadows over his cheekbones as he averts his eyes from Magnus’.

“You talked about me,” he repeats softly, unable to hide the flatter in his voice.

Alec’s cheeks turn a brighter pink and Magnus can’t help but grin.

“Yeah, I bit  _ too _ much probably,” Alec admits eventually and Magnus can’t stop the amused bark of laughter that leaves his lips.

“What’s so funny?” Alec asks, only slightly defensive.

“Nothing,” Magnus sighs, amusement still alight in his veins, “I just never thought the two of us would end up here.”

Alec smiles and grabs Magnus’ hand, sending warmth up his fingertips and straight to his chest.

“But I’m glad we did,” Alec says, voicing the unspoken end of Magnus’ sentence.

***

Magnus is stuffing his laptop into his bag when Raphael walks out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. His hair is sleep-rumpled and he’s rubbing his eyes as if he’s just woken up. 

He grins slightly when he sees Magnus and plops into one of the island stools.

“Where are you going so early on a Saturday morning?” he asks.

“Going to Java Jones with Alec,” Magnus says distractedly. He barely notices the way Raphael smirks to himself before schooling his face into a bored look.

“Have fun on your date,” Raphael calls as Magnus is about to walk out the door.

“It’s not a date,” Magnus argues, even as the insinuation that he and Alec are dating sends warmth coursing through him.

Raphael raises a single eyebrow to say that he doesn’t believe Magnus.

“We’re not dating,” Magnus tries again.

Raphael leans his head onto his hand and stares Magnus down. Magnus glares back at him.

“You’ve been wearing his jacket all week,” Raphael states.

Magnus looks down at the leather jacket he’s wearing, the one he never gave back to Alec after his performance last weekend. It doesn’t smell like Alec anymore but he still feels a sort of comfort when he puts it on, a sense that Alec’s calming presence is with him whenever he needs it.

He looks back up at Raphael, who is still staring back at him impassively and is about to argue again when he stops to really think about it. About everything he and Alec do together and how it would look to an outsider.

Waiting for each other after practice. The way Alec always tangles their hands together when he walks him home. The way they sit too close to be considered normal at all times. The swooning feeling Magnus gets in his chest whenever Alec looks at him with those beautiful eyes. The almost kiss that they never actually talked about. Going to each other’s games and performances. Meeting each other’s friends and family. Magnus freezes in shock. 

“Oh my god,” he says, eyes wide.

“Yup,” Raphael says, popping the p and then getting up to make coffee as if Magnus’ entire world hasn’t just been flipped upside down.

“I- I’ve got to go,” Magnus mutters and then he’s hurrying out the door, Raphael’s knowing laugh fading into the distance.

When he gets to Java Jones Alec is already sitting at their usual table.

Magnus drops his bag and sits in his seat, not even bothering to segway into the particular conversation he needs to have.

“Alexander Lightwood, have you been dating me without telling me?”

Alec looks up at him with wide, shocked eyes for a second before his face breaks out into a beautiful smile.

“I was wondering when you’d figure it out,” Alec says, eyes sparkling.

Magnus laughs and grabs Alec’s hand off of the table, half relieved that he’d been right and half fondly exasperated. Alec lets Magnus tangle their fingers together with a smile.

“How long have we been dating?” Magnus asks conversationally, playing with Alec’s fingers as he does so and pretending that he isn’t as giddy as he feels.

Alec keeps his eyes on their hands and hums thoughtfully, “I’d say since after the party. McDonald's was definitely our first date.”

Magnus grins as he remembers how Alec had leaned close to Magnus in that booth and the way he’d walked Magnus home. Magnus really should have figured this out a lot sooner.

“Wait,” he asks, the thought dawning on him suddenly, “so you’re saying that all those times I’ve stopped myself kissing you these past few weeks, I didn’t have to?”

Alec looks taken aback and he leans across the table into Magnus’ space.

“You wanted to kiss me?” he asks lowly, as if he’s just learned the truth of the universe or something equally as life-altering. His eyes are bright with wonder and Magnus hates how fond he is of him.

“Alexander,” Magnus laughs fondly, “we’ve been dating for weeks and you thought I  _ didn’t _ want to kiss you?” he asks teasingly, grinning when Alec sends him a scathing look. He doesn’t move his hand out of Magnus’.

“Do you want to kiss me now?” Alec asks with a smirk. Magnus can’t stop his gaze from flicking down to his lips where he licks them invitingly. He stares a second, basking in the heat that flares up into his chest.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” Magnus replies, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

When Alec smiles Magnus can’t stop himself any longer. He grabs the front of Alec’s shirt and pulls him forward to press their lips together.

It’s not the best angle, what with a table between the two of them, but Magnus still melts into the touch, letting his fingers get lost in the silky strands of Alec’s hair. The kiss sends shivers up his spine as Alec sighs into his mouth and Magnus can’t help but smile against him.

Alec pulls away a moment later, though he keeps his face close to Magnus’ and stares at him with soft eyes.

“I thought we hated each other?” Alec all but whispers into the space between them, grin teasing.

Magnus laughs and presses their foreheads together.

“Hate is overrated,” Magnus mutters and then cuts off Alec’s laugh by crashing their lips together again.

They barely notice Izzy’s loud “about time,” or all of Java Jones bursting into applause

**Author's Note:**

> There you go!!! I hope you enjoyed!!! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated <3 
> 
> Tumblr:[lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)


End file.
